Return of an Old Friend
The two-part story "Return of an Old Friend" re-introduced Jason David Frank in the role of Tommy Oliver. With "Doomsday" a huge success, Toei was commissioned to create a second season of their ZyuRanger series, which Haim Saban—creator of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers—used for the rest of the first season and the early episodes of Season 2. To that end, and up until Season 2's "Green No More", Tommy returned as the Green Ranger. Plot To be added. Synopsis Part One It's Parents' Day at Angel Grove, and four of the Power Rangers—Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly—are enjoying themselves with the rest of the student body of Angel Grove High at the Youth Center. Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa is planning her hugest scheme yet, when she orders Finster to create the Dramole monster, who can hypnotize its victims with toxic gas emitted from its nostrils. When the Rangers head out to look for more refreshments for the Parents' Day celebration, Rita uses the distraction to trap all in the Angel Grove Youth Center in another dimension, just as Billy—the only Ranger not present at the party, enters and finds the Youth Center deserted. At that point, he is overcome by the Dramole's hypnotic gas, and while under Rita's control, he infiltrates the Command Center, shuts down Alpha 5, and steals the Dragon Dagger—the only thing capable of summoning and controlling the Dragonzord. The Rangers are alerted to Billy's theft by Zordon and morph and teleport to the Dark Dimension, where Billy is just about to hand the Dragon Dagger to Goldar. Goldar keeps the four morphed Rangers busy with a contingent of Putty Patrollers, long enough to take possession of the Dagger and teleport back to Earth. Billy is set free from the Dramole's mind-control gas, and he morphs and teleports with his teammates back to Angel Grove, but not in time to keep Goldar from summoning Dragonzord and sending it in to attack Angel Grove. The Rangers summon the Megazord to hold Dragonzord at bay, but the former is slammed and severely damaged by the latter. The Rangers leap out of the Megazord in time to be informed by Goldar to give up their Power Coins or lose their parents forever. With no choice but to save their parents' lives, the Rangers, one by one, hand over their Power Coins, placing them inside an ornate treasure box held by Goldar, and are powered down into their human forms. However, Goldar only wanted the Power Rangers unable to stop Rita from conquering the world, and with the Power Coins now in his possession, he believes, nothing can stop her now. However, at the Command Center, the Rangers discover that Jason did not hand over all the Power Coins. He still has the Dragonzord Power Coin, which Tommy gave to him when he was in danger of losing his powers to Rita. And meanwhile, back at the deserted Youth Center, Tommy has just entered the main hall, confused when he finds it empty. Part Two The Rangers, with Zordon's help, make a plan to retrieve their parents from Rita's Dark Dimension, but first, they will need their Power Coins back. With only one Coin left—Tommy's Coin—the Rangers have no choice but to ask their old friend for help. Alpha 5 teleports Tommy back to the Command Center, but Tommy wonders how he will be able to help with his powers depleted. Zordon has an idea, but it will be very risky. He intends to infuse Tommy with his own energy, morphing him into the Green Ranger for a time. The Rangers are worried that it's too much of a risk for both Zordon and Tommy, as Zordon could possibly cease to exist, and if the powers run dry too soon, Tommy will be left vulnerable. Tommy, however, is willing to take that chance While Goldar reawakens Dragonzord to finish destroying Angel Grove, Zordon implements his plan, nearly draining himself of his own life force, but temporarily restoring Tommy's Green Ranger powers in the process. The Green Ranger teleports to Goldar's location and confronts him, but the beast-warrior merely sends Putties to deal with Tommy and weaken his powers until they are depleted again. When Tommy starts getting weaker, Jason has Alpha boost the power, putting Tommy back in the fight. After a harrowing battle, Tommy manages to retrieve the Dragon Dagger and regain control of the Dragonzord, but Rita sends Scorpina to help Goldar destroy the Zord. As giants, the two warriors battle Dragonzord until they realize that they have left the Rangers' Power Coins unguarded. Back at the Command Center, Zordon has drained away all of his life force trying to maintain Tommy's powers, but manages to tell Alpha to bring Tommy back. Meanwhile, just as Tommy is within an inch of powering down permanently, he ekes out a victory by retrieving the Power Coins, with the energy surrounding the box enveloping Tommy before he is teleported back to the Command Center just as a Putty is about to strike him down. When Tommy reaches the Command Center, the physical and mental strain of maintaining his powers has taken its toll on him, and he passes out before powering down into his human form. After the Rangers make certain that Tommy is okay, they work on a plan to try to restore Zordon, and Billy and Alpha discover that the Rangers could restore Zordon by infusing him with energy from their Power Coins. They attempt this, and to their good fortune, the energy infusion does work, just as Rita sends Dramole to attack the rock quarry outside the city. Zordon informs the team that by destroying Dramole, the Rangers' parents will be returned to Earth from the Dark Dimension, so they morph and teleport to the rock quarry to confront the Dramole monster. However, Dramole uses his hypnotic gas to mind-control four Rangers into attacking Kimberly. Back at the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon discover that Tommy's body has been electrically charged by the force field surrounding the Power Coins. That energy has restored his powers temporarily, and when Alpha hands Tommy his Power Coin, he morphs into the Green Ranger and sends out laser blasts that incapacitate Dramole, setting the four Rangers he had put under his control free. Enraged, Rita throws her wand down to Earth, making Dramole grow. Tommy uses his Dragon Dagger to summon Dragonzord while the other Rangers summon the Megazord. A harrowing battle ensues before the Rangers call forth Titanus and form the Ultrazord, which disposes of Dramole with its finishing blast. After the battle, Zordon is pleased to inform the Rangers that with Dramole destroyed, the citizens of Angel Grove have been returned to their own dimension, with no memory of what transpired. Jason and the other Rangers celebrate Tommy's return, but Alpha and Zordon warn that Tommy's powers are still temporary, and they could fail him at any time, but Tommy chooses to continue his work as a Power Ranger—even if it means someday he may never be one again. The Rangers hurry back to the Youth Center and express their love for all their parents, and Kimberly (whose parents are divorced) decides to introduce her mother and father to Tommy, just as Bulk and Skull start a food fight in the Youth Center. Soon all the grown-ups join in, forcing the Rangers to retreat to the entryway, laughing over the fact that there is still a little kid in all their parents. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) (as Jason Frank) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Royce Herron as Miss Appleby *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *Richard Genelle as Ernie *??? as Mr. Scott *??? as Mrs. Scott *??? as Mr. Taylor *??? as Mrs. Taylor *??? as Mr. Cranston *Mike Shibata as Mr. Kwan *??? as Mrs. Kwan *??? as Mr. Hart *??? as Mrs. Hart *Douglas Sloan as Mrs. Hart's Boyfriend *??? as Mr. Bulkmeier *??? as Mrs. Bulkmeier *??? as Mr. Skullovitch *??? as Mrs. Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup, Takashi Sakamoto, and Kazutoshi Yokoyama as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Collin Phillips) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Dramole (voice) Notes *The fight between the Dragonzord and Goldar and Scorpina uses previously unused footage from Zyuranger. *The fight between Megazord and Dragonzord in Part I is reused from The Green Candle Part II with their positions reversed, as in that episode it was Dragonzord battling on behalf of the Rangers against an evil (albeit fake) Megazord. *Part I features a milestone for the show as it depicts for the first time an original morphed fight, something which hadn't been considered when the show first started airing (with the only morphed footage being used for transition purposes). *First and only time Tommy fights Goldar and the original Putties morphed as the Green Ranger. *First appearance of the Dragonzord, Dragon Dagger, Mega Dragonzord and the Ultrazord configuration since Doomsday. *Part II marks the only time that Dragonzord fights Scorpina. *First appearance of the Green Ranger since The Green Candle. *First time the Rangers parents are shown. *These episodes feature new summoning footage for the Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl and Dragonzord as well as a new Megazord formation sequence which bypasses Tank Mode. *The episodes debut Tommy Oliver's first theme song, Go Green Ranger Go. A teaser of the chorus appears at the very end of Part I, while the entire song plays in Part II while Tommy is fighting the Putties and Goldar. Errors * During the Zord battle in the second episode, the Rangers call for the Mega Dragonzord, but instead, the Dragonzord Battle Mode is formed (it appears that this was a footage error, as after the Dragonzord Battle Mode is formed the Mega Dragonzord is seen completing the Ultrazord sequence). * During the fight with Goldar after getting his powers back, Tommy has a Blade Blaster and holster but they are on the wrong hip. * During Tommy's fight, after he receives a boost in power and knocks out several puttys, his blade blaster falls out of its holster. In the next shot it is back in place. * During the Megazord formation sequence in Part I, the Mastadon (Megazord's arms), are shown to combine with the Tyrannosaurus twice. * During the scene where Goldar plays the Dragon Dagger to comman the Dragonzord to destroy the city in Part II, the Megazord can be momentarily seen. * Right before Goldar places the Dragon Dagger by the box of power coins, it can be seen that the box holds six power coins, even though only five rangers placed their power coins into the box. * Both Goldar and Green Ranger play the Dragon Dagger incorrectly in original footage, playing it by moving their fingers across the 'holes' in the blade, as opposed to the buttons on the handle. Songs *Fight *Go Green Ranger Go See Also (Dragonzord vs. Goldar and Scorpina battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode